


Dobby's Earned a Holiday

by ataraxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobby's Earned a Holiday

Dobby was at a loss at what to do, now that the students were gone for the summer. Professor Dumblydore had come to him just that morning and told him that he had earned some time off, therefore he could take a holiday. 

Dobby had never had a holiday before, and after the Headmaster had left, he had banged his head against the wall trying to pound some idea into it. Dobby knew none of the other house elves could help him, so he went to Dumblydore to ask him where he should go and what he should do.

And in typical Dumbledore fashion, he replied, “Wherever you want to go and do whatever you want to do.”

Dobby sighed in frustration and went to the one person who he knew could help. With a pop, Dobby entered the room of Harry Potter and squeaked in horror and left before Harry could notice his presence. “Harry Potter was doing something bad. No elf would be caught doing that.”

Dobby looked around the kitchen and watched the other elves work and decided he may have earned a holiday, but he would stay were it was safe, comfortable and home -- Hogwarts.


End file.
